Definition
English Etymology From diffinicioun, from definition, from dēfīnītiō, from dēfīniō. Pronunciation * , * Noun # A statement of the meaning of a word or word group or a sign or symbol (dictionary definitions). # A statement expressing the essential nature of something. # The action or process of defining. # The act of defining; determination of the limits. # A product of defining. # The action or power of describing, explaining, or making definite and clear. #: Her comic genius is beyond '''definition'.'' # Clarity of visual presentation, distinctness of outline or detail. #: The '''definition' of a telescope.'' #: Improve the '''definition' of an image.'' # Clarity, especially of musical sound in reproduction. # Sharp demarcation of outlines or limits. #: A jacket with distinct waist '''definition'.'' # The degree to which individual muscles are distinct on the body. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:definition Related terms * define * definiendum * definiens Derived terms * circular definition * conceptual definition * definition by example * definition by pointing * dictionary definition * enumerative definition * extensional definition * intensional definition * lexical definition * operational definition * ostensive definition * precising definition * recursive definition * stipulative definition * working definition Translations * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: See Mandarin * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: , * Hebrew: הגדרה (hagdara) * Hindi: * Italian: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Mandarin: (dìngyì); (shìyì) * Russian: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: See Mandarin * Danish: * Finnish: * German: , * Hebrew: הגדרה (hagdara) * Italian: * Mandarin: (dìngyì) * Russian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: , * Italian: * Mandarin: (xiàdìngyì) * Russian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Danish: * Finnish: * German: , * Hebrew: הגדרה (hagdara) * Italian: , il definire * Mandarin: (xiàdìngyì) * Russian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Mandarin: (dìngyì) * Russian: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Finnish: * German: * Italian: livello di definizione * Mandarin: (xiàdìngyì) * Russian: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: See Mandarin * Danish: , * Finnish: , * German: , , * Italian: definizione , definitezza * Mandarin: (qīngxī) * Russian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Danish: * Finnish: * German: , * Italian: * Mandarin: (qīngxī) * Bulgarian: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Finnish: * German: , , , * Italian: definitezza * Mandarin: (qīngxī) * Chinese: See Mandarin * Finnish: erottuvuus * German: * Mandarin: (qīngxīdù) * : definicija * : * : définition, definition (Middle French) * : defino * : 定義 (ていぎ, teigi), 語義 (ごぎ, gogi) * : , * : definisjon * : definitione * : * : * : * : definícia * : definicija , opredelitev * : * : నిర్వచనము (nirvachanamu) * : diffiniad ---- Finnish Noun definition # ---- Middle French Noun definition # Definition. Descendants * French: définition ar:definition cs:definition cy:definition et:definition el:definition fr:definition ko:definition io:definition id:definition kn:definition lo:definition lt:definition hu:definition ml:definition nl:definition ja:definition pl:definition pt:definition ru:definition simple:definition fi:definition sv:definition ta:definition te:definition tr:definition vi:definition zh:definition